All hail the great block head
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Charlie Brown and Lucy get locked in a closet at a Halloween party, and they let off a little tension between them. Charlie&Lucy lemon, rated M. Don't like don't read! Teenage Charlie Brown and Lucy.


_Author's note: Lucy is kind of a bitch to Charlie, so I'm gonna have him fuck her brains out in a public setting. Their locked in a closet at a bustling party, but it's far from private. I own nothing, happy hornyween!_

Charlie Brown knew this party was a bad idea, and yet here he was wearing stupid pumpkin face paint and not having a good time. Someone spiked the punch, and he didn't realize until halfway through the cup. So he was somewhat tipsy, then there was his friends who were nowhere to be found. He'd heard something about a drunk Peppermint Patty and Marcy making out in the corner, but he had yet to actually spot them.

He did manage to find Linus earlier, but he also found him with his sisters lips around his cock. He'd rather not have to unpack that right now, and schroeder was in the middle of the dance floor grinding on some random zombie cheerleader. Just then and angry bride of Frankenstein charged towards him, and he only had one guess as to who it is. Lucy!

Lucy roughly grabbed his arm and stormed off to the kitchen, dragging him with. "Come on block head, I need a drink!" Charlie Brown just followed her, as she grabbed a punch and settled by an open closet door. "Did you see Something dancing with that whore!? It's like I meant nothing to him! We didn't even officially break up, he said he needed time to think."

She took a large swig of the alcoholic punch, then continued. "I mean he could have at least given me a heads up that he decided to break up, I wouldn't have come to this lame ass party!" She went to take another drink, but some guy shoved past Charlie Brown roughly.

Charlie Brown fell forward knocking Lucy and himself into the tight cramped closet, spilling her drink on her crotch and landing face first in her double D's.

Lucy gasped in shock as her crotch was coated with a splash of cold wet punch, and the feeling of Charlie's face being buried in her cleavage. She was about the shout at him, but her eyes widened when the door slammed shut and the click of the lock rang through the closet. "No!" Lucy shouted shoving past Charlie Brown, her body rubbing up against his in the limited space they had.

As she pounded on the door her ass pressed up against Charlie Brown's crotch. His face going deep red in the dark room, trying not to get an erection from the situation. Lucy stopped slamming on the door realizing it was futile, and took notice of the pelvis pressed against her butt. She growled, saying over her shoulder. "Get your cock off of my ass Charlie Brown! This is all your fault!"

Charlie Brown tried to apologize, but she cut him off. "My costume is ruined, Schroder's probably fucking that cheerleader right now and I'm alone! You got us locked in a fucking closet, and you've pretty much felt me up twice!" Charlie Brown was surprised, because deep down inside he wasn't feeling wishy-washy. No, he felt mad!

He didn't mean to spill her drink, and how the fuck was Schroder being a man whore his fault!? And some dick shoved them in here, he didn't do this shit on purpose! Then she said it, the last straw. "If you're gonna cop a feel Charlie Brown, at least grow some balls and go for it instead of acting like a schemey little pervert! Geeze no wonder Sally is gonna get laid before you!"

Charlie Brown took a deep intake through the nose, then roughly grabbed her by the shoulders. He pushed her against the door as she let out a frightened squeak, his towering height of 6'6 making him seem very intimating. Lucy could feel his breath on her face with how close he was, making her blush.

"None of this is my fault!" He yelled at her, his grip on her shoulder tight but not able to bruise or anything. "Schroder fucks around Lucy, he has for years open your eyes and let go! I didn't mean to spill your drink or get us locked in a claustrophobic closet, some douchebag shoved me into you! So stop blaming me for everything!"

He and Lucy stood there silent, just staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, shocking Charlie Brown as she stuck her alcohol flavored tongue in his mouth. Her arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer, pressing her pelvis against his. Her right leg hooking around his left one, as his hands slid from her shoulders down to her wide hips.

Charlie Brown wasn't sure if it was the frustration, or the obviously spiked punch, or Lucy's incredible make out skills. But he found his eyes drifted shut, moving into the kiss. Lucy hummed happily at this, running her left hand through his short brown hair, while her right moved down to his butt.

She smirked into the kiss as he pushed her against the door, grinding their hips together. They broke the kiss, breathing heavily as saliva still connected their lips. "Maybe you're right Charles, maybe I should forget about Schroder and focus on someone else." she bit her lip as he thrust against her, and saying. "You know you're really hot when you take command like this, kiss me again!"

Charlie Brown kissed her deeply, his hands sliding up her waist stopping just below her boobs. In a moment of assertiveness her grabbed her breasts, and she hummed in approval. Deepening the kiss as he groped her, the thin dress she was wearing obscuring the feeling of his warm hands. She let go over his butt and hair, moving his hands briefly to yank the front of her dress down.

Her large double D tits bouncing free, and she put his hands back where they were. Her own hands feeling up his chest, while her gently but firmly massaged her boobs. Charlie Brown broke the kiss and placed a kiss on her neck just below her ear. Lucy moaning at the tingling sensation.

The next kiss was on her throat, then in the crook of her neck, then her collarbone. Finally he reached her breasts, kissing his way between them then taking on of her pink nipples in his mouth. Lucy whimpered as he nipped at her nipple, the other between his finger and thumb. Lucy pushed him off, allowing herself to breath then she looked up at his hazel eyes.

She didn't say a word, she just reached both her hands beneath her skirt and hooked her thumbs in the hem of her thong. She pulled the skimpy piece of fabric to her ankles, stepping out of them as she started to unbuckle his pants. Charlie Brown helped her with the belt and zipper, and she shoved his pants down to his knees.

Now his erection was unignorable, pushing tightly against his underwear. Lucy smiled as she felt the hard bulge in his underwear, licking her lips as she grabbed the briefs and pulled them down. His hard 6 and a half inch cock bouncing free, his frankly large balls hanging quite low.

Lucy grabbed his cock and lifted her skirt, wasting no time getting to business. He rubbed his cock on her wet pussy to lube it up, then slipped it in. Both of them moaned as they connected their genitals, Charlie Brown shoving all the way inside. Unsurprised she wasn't a virgin, but was surprised at how she reacted to him going to the base.

Schoder was small for lack of a better word, she had never taken a cock this big before. She squealed in delight when he started to move, clenching down on him with her slick walls. Charlie Brown started to fuck her, pulling out until only an inch was still inside the sliding back in.

He started out slowly, bringing his hands to her hips to steady himself. The music drowning out any moans and groans from them, feeling no need to keep quiet. Lucy put her hands on his shoulders, whispering in his ear. "Faster." They both started to pick up the pace, their breathing became labored and heavy.

"Oh fuck!" Lucy said reviling in the waves of pleasure rippling through her pussy, her big round ass being pressed against the door every time he thrust into her. Her juicy wet pussy lips making squelching noises with every movement, her inner walls stretched out by his thick man pole.

"Fuck me Charlie Brown, fuck me so good!" She whimpered, feeling her climax building up from within. The head of his cock knocking at the entrance of her womb, wrapping her legs around his waist to get him deeper. Charlie Brown grabbing her big bubble butt to hold her up, bouncing her on his dick faster and faster.

She moaned and whined as he fucked her like a toy, forcefully kissing her while pummeling her womanhood. He could also feel his climax coming on, squeezing her fat ass as he continued to fuck her raw. The alcohol in their system saying it's fine, and there was nothing to worry about.

He broke the kiss saying. "I'm gonna cum!" And Lucy whined. "Do it! Cum with me!" And she clenched her walls around his pumping cock. He buried it as deep as he could shooting hot strings of cum inside her, while she orgasmed harder than she ever had in her life. They spasmed as they came together, collapsing to the floor.

His cock was still buried deep in her pussy, cum starting to ooze out and drip down her legs. Lucy put both hands on Charlie Brown's face, bringing him in for a more tender and loving kiss. Charlie Brown laid back against the wall, and Lucy broke the kiss whispering tiredly. "I love you."

And she fell asleep on his chest, Charlie Brown falling asleep mere seconds afterwards. And they stayed that way all night, long after the party ended. The next morning Charlie Brown woke up, and felt something warm and wet on his crotch. He looked down and his eyes widened when he say a sleeping, and no doubt sober by now, naked Lucy VanPelt. His morning wood still snug in her pussy, getting harder at how sexy the scene was.

He grabbed her rear gently lifting her up, he started to pull out but then Lucy slammed her hips back down. Then without even opening her eyes, she said in an irritated half awake voice. "If you take that cock out of me, I will knock your block off!" She then started to pump her hips, not even bothering to check if the door was still locked.

Charlie Brown groaned as she bounced on his dick, muttering. "Good grief!" as he grabbed her ass cheeks and slamming her down on his cock, not caring when or how they'll get out.

 _Author's note: And there it is, Charlie Brown finally giving Lucy what she deserves. A good fuckin! Happy hornyween, be sure make your boyfriend's bust a nutter butter, and to butterfinger your girlfriend's till they cum! Later!_


End file.
